Millions of modern consumers engage in various types of computerized banking services. Indeed, the typical consumer is likely to utilize more than one computerized banking service, and one of the challenges in managing finances for a commercial enterprise, household, group, or individual is understanding all of the financial information having an impact on an overall financial scenario. For example, referring to FIG. 1, a conventional paradigm is illustrated. Using a small business enterprise for illustrative purposes, such enterprise typically will have at least one banking relationship (10) whereby funds may be stored in savings accounts, checking may be administered (12, 14), cash may be retrieved from brick and mortar locations at counters or ATM machines (16), and funds may be transferred. The bank typically will have an online service whereby the enterprise will be able to use a graphical user interface (2) to conduct various transactions, including bill pay (4), transfer of funds (6), report generation (8), previous record lookups, etc. The online banking interface (2) typically will be somewhat integrated (34) with the rest of the banking activity (10). For example, when a person from the business enterprise goes to an ATM machine and withdraws cash, this withdrawal will show up as an element in the reporting available through the bank's online interface for customers. The typical integration between the online (2) and other (10) banking systems is not perfect, and there are certain functionalities for which the customer will not have a choice of interfaces. For example, while some banks allow digital visibility into the process of administering checking (i.e., deposits, outgoing checks) from online banking interfaces, others do not, and such activity much be administered through more conventional channels. Referring again to FIG. 1, a typical enterprise will also have its own financial management program (18), which may be utilized to create income and expense statements (20), conduct cash flow analysis (22), conduct profit/loss analysis (24), prepare for tax documentation (26), process aspects of payroll (28), administer aspects of a checking operation (30), manage invoicing and accounts receivable (31), and operate to pay bills, transfer funds, and provide account summary reporting (32). Such financial management application (18) may reside on one or more computers local to the enterprise, or may be an online application residing on servers managed by other parties, such as a financial institution. For example, software applications available from producers such as various divisions of Intuit, Inc. under the tradenames Quicken®, Quickbooks®, and FinanceWorks® are utilized by millions of enterprises. Some enterprises will have various applications to handle various of the banking tasks for the enterprise. One of the challenges with the typical paradigm is that the conventional banking financial systems (2, 10) generally are not well integrated (36, 38) with the systems of the enterprise (18), and due to this lack of integration, it is difficult for operators and management within the typical enterprise to optimally manage their finances. In short, without manual updating of various systems that is often required, they lack a unified view to all of their financial information. Further, they lack an ability to make and execute financial decisions from a platform that will keep all systems up to date and in synchronization with each other.